Time-lapse photographs had shown synchronous and asynchronous contractions in organ cultures of 14 day embryo mouse submandibular glands. These photographs showed that contractions began about the sixth day of culture and continued for more than 30 days. The contractions appeared mixed: some were synchronous and occurred frequently; others appeared independently and occurred infrequently. A documentary film of contractions such as these in organ cultures of mouse submandibular glands has not been produced - to our knowledge. Therefore, additional photographic studies will be made of these glands in organ culture in an effort to determine precisely the element(s) of contraction. Contractile elements and parasympathetic nerve elements will be studied histochemically and electron microscopically. Results will be described in a written report and presented in a documentary film.